GNE-01 Proto Gundam
History Shortly after breaking off of the Earth Sphere Federation, Star Strike began experimenting with the Psychoframe and ZERO System. The purpose was to study the effects on a mobile suit that could simultaneously use both features at the same time and the potential effects this may have on a GN Drive or GN Drive Tau. The data collected would later be used for the refit of the GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian and for the construction of the GNC-5 Legend. Design The Proto Gundam was designed to test new technologies as well as the psychoframe and ZERO System. This allowed the mobile suit to be compatible to a wide range of weapons and armaments, but because it rarely saw actual combat, it relied on it's standard equipment. Psychoframe The Proto Gundam was the first mobile suit designed by Syrene Gaze that utilized psychoframe. Syrene drew extensively from knowledge and data that could be collected from combat data from both the Hi-v and the RX-0 in order to properly design the unit. Rather than following the RX-0 in requiring the armor to expand in order to utilize the psychoframe, Syrene instead learned how to place the psycommu receptors inside the metal itself, rather than on the frame, saving much space and effectively miniaturizing the feature. ZERO System The ZERO System of the Proto Gundam was considerably toned down compared to Wing Zero. It would have been considerably difficult to restrain and subdue the pilot should they become overwhelmed by the system. Another reason the system was toned down was to reduce pilot stress while the NT-D was active, allowing easier focus and skill behind the controls. Holographic Projection and Synthesis System The Proto Gundam was host to a unique and experimental system that could potentially revolutionize piloting of mobile suits. The new system involved a highly advanced holographic projection system combined with both the psychoframe and ZERO System. While most pilots usually sat inside the cockpit, the new system was designed to let the pilot abandon the controls and manipulate the machine entirely through mind and body. This was done through a complex combination of Quantum Brainwaves and Psycommu to transmit thoughts, commands, and movements directly into the Gundam itself. The system relied on the ZERO System to improve the reaction rate of the pilot to best match the mobility of the machine. When the system was inactive, the pilot controlled the mobile suit normally. However, when it became active, the controls moved away from the pilot, allowing them to stand at full height and take complete control of the machine. Once active, the system created a perfect holographic projection over the pilot of the mobile suit. This allowed an easier bridge of body and machine as the pilot could now visualize themselves as the machine. Because it required more space for the pilot to operate this system, the cockpit was enlarged. Post Testing After the primary testing was complete, the Proto Gundam was modified to allow it to fully participate in combat. However it would still test new and experimental technologies. Remote Frame The Remote Frame was the second phase of testing conducted by Star Strike. Having collected satisfactory data concerning normal operation of the new features, Syrene believed it was time to experiment with how well the pilot could handle both the mobile suit and remote weaponry at the same time. For this the Proto Gundam was modified to swap armors. The Remote Frame was lighter and more flexible, which improved speed and mobility, but came at the cost of slightly diminished armor durability. General Frame The Remote Frame was later combined with the Standard Frame to create the General Frame, which enabled the Proto Gundam to perform in combat outside of testing. The new frame included the addition of GN Micro Missiles and an additional beam saber. Additional Equipment *'GN Micro Missiles' *'Beam Saber' Powershot Frame The Powershot Frame was designed with long range combat in mind. To accomadate the role of the new equipment, the powershot frame was installed with 2 holographic sniping cameras, one on the head and the other in the chest. The armor traded the wing bits for two high powered GN Long Cannons. These cannons operated the same way as sniper rifles, but with more firepower. To compensate for the removal of the wing bits, the powershot frame came equipped with 6 collapsible Shield Bits that were stored on the back. For medium and close range, the powershot was given two GN Katars similar to Cheridum Gundam. And finally a GN Sniper Rifle was given to the powershot, completing it's armaments. The design was inspired by Gundam Meister Longshot's piloting in the Agas Sniper Armor and also like the Agas, the Powershot Frame could easily be swapped out for the General Frame. Additional Equipment *'GN Long Cannons x2' *'Shield Bits x6' *'GN Sniper Rifle' *'GN Katars x2' Standard Equipment *'Beam Rifle: '''The Proto Gundam was equipped with a special beam rifle. The rifle was designed to experiment with the technology behind the beam magnum used by the RX-0. The rifle could switch between rifle and magnum mode to fit the situation. The rifle would become the basis of the Buster Magnum Rifle later used by the GNC-5 Legend. *'Beam Vulcans''' *'Beam Saber' *'Gundam Shield:' A medium weight physical shield made entirely out of a combination of condenser material and Regenium. The shield could easily absorb powerful particle beams. *'Wing Bits:' With the Remote Frame the Proto Gundam was given four Wing Bits to utilize in combat. Like the Wing Bits utilized by the True Guardian, two of them could combine to form Wing Shield Bits or could be used to enhance the mobile suit's particle beams. Unlike the True Guardian, the Wing Bits of the Proto Gundam could fire while docked. These bits would later be carried over to the General Frame. Trivia *The Proto Gundam was the first mobile suit produced by Star Strike to utilize Wing Bits despite not being a member of the Guardian Series.